Trust is the Issue
by sev's pixy
Summary: Harri is a girl who is abused by her Uncle. She is rescued by her prince and then her world collapses when he finds out some of her dark secrets that would have been better left in the dark. Rated M Just in case. This is kinda a crossover with Cinderella


Disclaimer: most characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling only the plot is mine

Trust is the Issue

In an alternate universe where magic is real and people weren't as desperate and cruel there was a small town and the name of this town is prints. Now along with the unusual name the people in this town were very old fashioned they had a palace called Hogwarts and king Tobias along with his wife Pricilla and their son Severus lived there. On the far side of the town there was a couple. Now this couple loved each other and their daughter Harri. Around five years ago the notorious Lord Voldemort murdered the child's mother and father. Now before the child was killed she had made a large racket and this saved her life as it distracted Voldemort until the aurors arrived and took him into custody. He received the kiss not long after that and henceforth stayed at the prison. Now little Harri only had one living relative her aunt petunia and through her uncle Vernon. She went to live with them and they despised her from the moment she arrived at a mere one year old.

....

Harri's aunt and uncle had a son and between them they had almost no magical abilities. Now Harri started showing massive amounts of magical ability at a young age. Her uncle had enough magic to do the simplest spells once and not wanting to be outdone convinced petunia Harri was a waste of space and they needed to beat the extra magic out of her. So starting at the young age of four Harri was being beaten everyday. As she got older and prettier they got worse. Harri was rather short barely 5' if that because of being malnourished her whole life she was all skin and bones had short chopped hair that was as black as the starless night sky and emerald green eyes. If she had properly nourished then she would have been the most beautiful in the land. She was forced to dress in her cousin's hand me downs. Her cousin was the size of a baby whale so she was swimming in the cloths being held together by a rope used as a belt. For her sixth birthday her uncle raped her for the first time, this continued everyday sometimes more than once. As she grew up and grew more beautiful her uncle realized he could "sell" her to some of his shadier so called friends. So at the young age of ten she started being sold every night either from their house or some club or alley. The beatings were less severe if she brought in more cash so she did her best. One day when she was 16 almost 17 she was outside mowing when a royal messenger from the royal palace showed up. He handed her an invitation and said "The king is throwing a royal ball for the prince and any available girl or guy over the age of 15 is to attend so mote it be." "Ok" replied Harri and his services done he continued to the next house and repeated the same thing. Harri shook her head and went inside "Sir you got an invitation" Her uncle rushed down the stairs as fast as his fat little body would allow him and grabbed the paper he read it and squealed in joy "petunia" he cried "There shall be a ball and the prince will choose his mate, oh imagine a ball" " we have to get ready and buy new clothes for our Dudders" Petunia cried 'this is going to be a long month' Harri thought.

....

Meanwhile at the castle the prince was complaining to his parents " I don't want a ball, I'm not going to find anyone they won't see me as Sev they will only see the title and money." "Well dear" his mother calmed "we can put a spell on you so no one will recognize you but they will know you are there" 'oh great' Sev thought 'just what I need' "what if I still don't find anyone suitable?" "We will have to chose someone for you, there is not time for you to be this picky you have to become king soon and you need to have some kind of partner boy or girl so you can take the throne" "Fine I will go to your ball if you cast the spell of anonymity on me" Sev grudgingly replied "oh good" Severus had to go through many fittings so that he would have the perfect outfit. Finally robes were chosen that were a deep black with a deep blue trim all in silk. Along with it came a cape of the same colors with a hint of crimson red in the black. The cape was made of silk as well, and included a hood he looked very mysterious and no one would be able to tell who it was with the spell on.

....

Mean while at the Dursley's residents Harri was going crazy. She was running so many errands she thought she would die. The beatings and rape didn't stop with the rush to buy new clothes but rather increased so that the amount was almost double. Dudley had been fitted with new robes as well they had chosen a "slimming" color but no color could ever make Dudley look good. His robe was neon green and with violet pinstripes and a cape of the opposite. Uncle Vernon was in plain yellow with a cape of red and Aunt Petunia was in all hot pink. Together they definitely stood out. The fitting took forever because it seemed the fitter could barely stand to touch Dudley or Vernon he looked like he was in pain the entire time. They got a good deal on the robes they pad half price and let the fitter guy have a free go with Harri. This was the price they paid on almost everything they had to buy for the ball. Finally the day arrived and Harri couldn't be happier after the ball life would go back to normal or as normal as it had ever been. As they were about to leave the Dursley's heard some horrible news at least for them the door man for the carriage they had hired had come down with the wizards flu and was already growing scales. Now it was acceptable to go without a doorman but it lowered their status. So on a whim they told Harri to put on her best clothes for she would be their doorman. Now all Harri's clothes were hand me downs from Dudley so she grabbed the smallest pants which happened to be some old black slacks and put them on with a rope holding them up then grabbed the smallest shirt a crimson red one that buttoned up bought for a Christmas and outgrown by the next one. It was still four sizes to big but it worked. She put on her only shoes –old sneakers- and ran out to the carriage. Her "family" sneered at her and she opened the door they climbed in and Harri shut the door standing on the step she couldn't believe it as the carriage started off she was going to the ball and she had permission of a sorts. She decided on the way there that she would sneak in and then hurry out before they left so she didn't get caught but still got to see the people inside dancing. After deciding this she just relaxed to enjoy the view and the feel of the wind running through her cropped hair.

....

They finally arrived at the castle Harri opened the door and helped her aunt out. As her uncle walked past he silently threatened "If I get even a whisper of word that you tried to get inside I will beat you so hard that you wont be able to sit for a week" "yes uncle Vernon" Harri replied submissively. Now Harri had never been allowed to go to any kind of schooling so she only knew basic things but in the subject of magic it seemed to come whenever she required and she just knew how to do things. Now the other hired help was allowed to go inside so she was the only one by the carriages. So checking that no one was around she looked within herself and found how to create a double she then pulled her magic together and said "duplicate persona de me" out of thin air a person looking exactly like her appeared. She instructed her double to stand on the stair step until she returned and to act normal if any one showed up. Harri then crept into the ball. She pulled on a cape of deep black with crimson throughout it that she had gotten as a Christmas present four years ago from the house elves her aunt and uncle had employed they were her only friends and the ones who had taught her everything that she knows. They were also the ones to take care of her whenever she got sick or help with shores she couldn't complete although that was quickly pt to a stop when her "family" found out. They had fired the house elves but they kept in touch whenever they could and she had barely got the cape but ion a fluke her family was gone so she was able to receive it. She finally made it to the doors and walked in she at first thought that the security was very slack but as she walked through the door she felt the magic wash over her checking her intent and making her all her unnecessary glamour's hiding who she was disappear. The only remaining ones were the ones covering the major scars.

....

As she walked in she was overwhelmed with the beauty of it all. The entire hall was decorated in shades of blue black and purple. It gave a very magical feeling like you had entered an alternate universe. She stood there simply looking around then spotted Draco or dray the only person she knew and that was because his father was a "customer". She walked over to dray and wrapped her arms around him from the back "hey sexy" she whispered in his ear. Dray jumped ten feet "Harri I told you not to do that to me you'll end up giving me a heart attack" "But its so fun" "yeah whatever how did you manage to get here?" he questioned Harri looked away trying to avoid the answer. "Harri?" "I snuck in cuz their door man was sick so they made me replace him and I decided I wanted to see inside" "Good for you Harri you deserve this you are the most giving person I know" "Thanks dray" Harri shyly replied. "Oh dray look isn't that the girl you fancy," she pointed to someone walking their was. "Hey I'm gone you to have fun" Harri smirked as she disappeared into the crowed. Harri walked over to get something to drink it had been forever since she had anything but water and at least four days since she had, had that. She saw a bowl of punch that looked delicious grabbing a cup she poured herself a small amount and slowly sipped at it to savor the flavor. As she moved off to the side she felt like some one was watching her. Looking around though she couldn't spot anyone. So she dismissed the thought and continued people watching. Harri again felt those eyes and jerked her head around again seeing no one. Then from behind her she hears right next too her ear "And may I enquire as to you name handsome?" Now she had frozen and it took her a second to remember her uncle wasn't around and as she turned around she laid eyes on the most handsome creature she had ever seen. He was about 6'1" and had shoulder length black hair with scattered streaks of red in it. Crimson red. His eyes were onyx but seemed to almost sparkle with hidden mirth. He wasn't smiling more of a smirk but it suited his face more so then a smile would've. Her intake of him took all of 20 seconds but in that time she watched his eyes go from admiration and curiosity to surprise then disgust. But before he could walk away and she lost her chance she quickly said "Harri" his head had turned back so fast she was afraid he might get whiplash. "Harri" he mused "it sounds like a boys name and you wear the clothes of a boy but you have the face of a girl" "I am a girl who wishes she was a boy I enjoy climbing trees and reading when I have the time" (now this was true over all although she had only climbed a tree once running from her cousin and the real reason she wanted to be a boy was to stop her uncle) he looked at her and held out his hand "my name is Severus but you may call me Sev may I have this dance?" "You may" he lead her out to the dance floor and pulled her close as they slowly rotated in the center of the floor. "Do you know who I am?" he whispered in her ear "yes you are the prince" "why then did you not bow" "you had a spell so I shouldn't have noticed but I did so I decided to pretend I hadn't" Sev leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you did," he whispered onto her mouth while staring into her eyes then he leaned in a kissed her hard a passionately. They continued to slowly revolve in the middle of the floor while the kiss continued to get heated. They finally broke apart when the need for air became to strong and just stared into each other's eyes. The magic of the moment was broken when they heard a very out of breath "they left" right as Sev was about to tell the person off Harri whipped around and said "how long?" now Sev was thoroughly confused but Harri was starting to panic the person now identified as dray said "maybe three minutes it was not hard to spot them in those colors you were the one it was hard to locate. But enough of that if you fly you should just make it back I know you can do it I've seen you run" "Thanks dray you're a lifesaver" Harri turned to Sev "I had a wonderful time" she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips turned to dray gave him a hug and a rather hard kiss that lasted a second to long to be friendly and was gone. She disappeared so fast it was like she had apperated. It took Sev a second to figure out that Harri was gone the only girl he could ever love since she was a tomboy had disappeared into the night. He turned and saw Harri's "friend" sadly staring at where Harri had previously bee. One loud sigh and he too was gone.

....

Sev was left in the middle of the dance floor alone. He shook himself out of his stupor and went to find his parents. He found them and asked them to come to his room after the ball they needed to talk. Around one in the morning an hour later the last of the guest had trickled off to bed or to their houses. Sev was sitting on his bed in his room. He was proud of his room he had decorated it himself. The walls were black with crimson red and silver designs everywhere his parents finally entered and sat down on either side of him "did you find somebody?" his father enquired "yes I found the most amazing stunning girl in the whole kingdom" "so what's the problem" "I need your help to find her she is called Harri and has a friend called dray." "You lost her already?" his mother asked skeptically. "No she ran out when dray came and told her 'they left' she kissed him and ran ff" "and if they are together hmmm did you think of that?" "Well…. no…. not really" "we shall help you find her but you cannot force her to marry you" "ok ok lets go" after about 5hrs of sleep the royal family was off to find Sev's would be bride.

....

They got in their carriage and drove all around town looking for any sin of either of them. Finally at the end of the day almost 9:00 pm they heard someone whisper, "Dray the cost is clear come on or we'll be late!" Sev had the carriage stop and jumped out he followed the whispers to an alley where he saw two identical people. He said "dray?" one of the boys whipped around and Sev found himself looking into the face of the boy from last night. Dray bowed and hit the other boy who turned around and bowed eyes widening in surprise. "Wow dray you keep interesting company" the other boy whispered "shut up ty I don't know why he's here!" Sev stared at the two bowing boys and cleared him throat "ehem, dray I am looking for where Harri lives could you assist me?" dray and ty his identical twin and Harri's second best friend slowly stood up. "We were just headed there if you would like to accompany us" dray formally said. "Come to my carriage and show us the way boys." Sev replied they all went back to the carriage and piled in. dray and ty gave directions and besides that it was a very very awkward ride. Sev was glaring at dray the entire time and about half way through the ride dray looked back and enquired "is there something you need prince Severus?" Sev looked and said, "what is Harri to you?" he was very blunt and to the point dray looked into space for a minute. Then he looked back and said "my best friend my brother and my relief" Sev nodded to the first two and glared questionably at the last one dray understood and tried to explain " Harri's guardians are not nice to her and I'm only about to tell you this because you are taking her away right?" at Sev affirmative nod he continued " at age four they started to beat her trying to get rid of her excessive amount of magic as if that wasn't bad enough as she grew more beautiful her uncle noticed and when she was 10 he started to rape and sell her. This is actually how we met, my dad goes there and brought me along about 4 years ago I felt bad but my dad was watching so I had to although I tried to be careful and soft. Now I go alone after my dad and ty come as well we either hold her or slowly and gently make love to he. In return if either of us just needs it Harri is always willing its an odd relationship but it works for us." Sev just stared gob-smacked at what dray had just reveled to him. His parents were also looking quiet surprised and the rest of the ride was in silence.

....

They arrived at Harri's house and as if by some unspoken agreement dray and ty exited the carriage, which proceeded to go around the corner as if to hide. Dray and ty went to the door and knocked. When it opened they each silently handed the whale their money and went to the "room". The door was closed so they knew to wait about 3 minutes later their father Lucius walked out smirked at the boys and left. They walked into the room and saw Harri sitting in a corner with the excuse of a blanket she had it was the same one she had kept that night her parents died so it was small thin and wholly. She was crying so they silently walked over sat down on either side of her and just held her. "Are you ok Harri?" ty softly asked "I'm fine" she sniffled "hey you remember that handsome guy you danced with last night? It was the prince and he's come to take you as his bride." Dray said. Harri just sat there for a second then her head snapped up "WHAT?! The prince…you must be mistaken no prince would fall for me that guy was just being nice." (The spell that had been on Sev made u forget u had met him until u see him again Harri simply remembers dancing with a handsome guy) "No he's in love with you and it is the prince now come on we paid enough to "rent" you for the night so you're coming with us and never coming back." Dray and ty help her to stand up and each wrap an arm around her in a possessive manor for the whales' sake and so she doesn't fall. They walked out of the house and after smirking at the whale shut the door.

....

Slowly walking Harri around the corner they see the royal carriage waiting there as if cued Sev jumps out of the carriage and sprints to Harri who immediately remembers him wrapping her in a possessive yet soft hug now aware of the injuries she has underneath. He looks down into her eyes and softly asks "will you marry me?" she looked deep into his eyes and nods barely even noticeable then leans up and gives him a chaste kiss. The four of them walk back to the carriage and Sev assists Harri on climbing in. Tobias and Pricilla look at her and they nod and give their blessing as the carriage pulls away. "You have good taste Severus I can give you that much" his father says to him "Why thank you I quiet agree" Sev smirk's back. "Would you two like to stay at the castle with Harri tonight?" Sev asks of dray and ty "ok yes thank you!" they replied at the same time. As they arrive back at the castle every one gets out Sev and Tobias helping their significant others. A servant shows the twins and Harri to their respectful rooms even if everyone knows they will all end up in Harri's room. That night after everyone had one to sleep Dray and Ty snuck into Harri's room to find her once again curled up in a ball in a corner crying. They sighed because of the familiarity of the sight and went over sat on either side of her wrapped their arms around her and just comforted he. Dray and Ty understood that she needed to just cry it all out. After about ten minutes she had calmed down somewhat and they asked how she was she confessed "he will not love me he'll see the scars and run away afraid it will never work out" dray looked at ty sighed and reiterated "Harri you are the most lovable girl in the world we have never stopped loving you and Sev never will either his love will flourish as he gets to know you and it will never stop." He passionately finished. "But he's only ever seen me dressed up so when he sees the scars I'm covered with I know he will get scared and run away." Harri quietly replied. And in a moment of weakness threw herself at dray so she was sitting in his lap and sobbed into his shoulder. Ty whispered in her ear "what do you want Harri; how can we help you?" she sniffled a little and replied, "Love me I need to know its possible…please?" "Umm if that's what you really want Harri of course we will." "It is I need to know that I can be loved and get HIM out of my min" "ok" dray slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Harri's. He slowly deepened the kiss and proceeded to make love to her. As each scar was uncovered he worshiped it and called her beautiful. Ty sat next to them re-assuring Harri that she was lovable and should never doubt that fact and anyone who said otherwise was an idiot. Now in the middle all this the worst thing that could've happened did. Sev knocked on the door but no one heard him so he just opened the door. The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold none of them saw him but as he slammed the door shut they all looked at each other and intoned, "oh crap." Dray looked at Harri and at her nod they agreed to finish and talk about it when they were done. They finished in slightly lower spirits but they still called her beautiful and worshiped the scars they saw. Afterwards he held Harri who had started to cry. Dray held her trying to coax her to tell him what was wrong. After about 10 minutes Harri confided "He ran out when he saw me he thinks I'm ugly and now he can never love me" Dray and Ty exchanged looks and sighed "Harri…he wasn't disgusted he was jealous its not that he doesn't want you its that he doesn't want to share, your engaged and he knows your…past but probably thought you wouldn't do this again usually your with one person the love of your life not many other people. Later today Ty will try to explain exactly what was happening we will make it better I swear."

....

Later that day when Sev hadn't appeared ty went and knocked on his bedroom door "GO AWAY!" was all he heard he walked in and looked around it looked like a tornado had hit this room and he hoped the meeting went ok. He walked in and sat down on a chair that hadn't been demolished or torn to pieces. As Ty was about to ask what wrong Sev exploded "WE AREN'T EVEN MARRIED AND SHES CHEATING ON ME!" he yelled then collapsed on his bed in tears. Ty sighed he had hoped it was something else but feared that it was this, this fear of her cheating on him already. Ty went over sat next to Sev and put a hand on his shoulder he sighed and asked out of manners "what wrong and do you need to talk about it?" Sev looked up and he looked so lost Ty felt sorry for him. Sev looked away and whispered "I just don't understand I thought she loved me and I walk over to say good morning and I see her in the middle of having sex with the person she claims was strictly her 'best friend'" he had started to cry again and Ty started to try and explain. "Sir Harri does love you but fears that you only love her for how she looks and that once you see her scars then you will lose all the love you have for her…she never had anyone who loved her until she met me and dray now living 14 some years with no love and constant abuse you start to believe what your told Harri believes she is an unlovable person who is only good for sex because that's what she's been told…me and dray are helping her on the road to recovery but the best way to reassure her is to tell her she's beautiful to give attention to each scar and to make love to her not have sex. Right now she's crying in that room not because she thinks you hate her for cheating on you but because she thinks you will never love her now that you have seen her scared body." Sev looked up sharply thought about it and shook his head negatively "she cheated that's it the reasoning doesn't matter in the least " "I was afraid this would happen" Ty sighed. Sev stood as if he hadn't heard him and said "I'm going to go break off the engagement right now" he ran out of the room down the hall (more of a fast walk because princes don't run.) Ty whispered "you're losing a diamond Sev a diamond in the ruff" then he ran after him so he could be there to help calm Harri down. Sev was already there when Ty ran in out of breath. All Ty heard was the end "…I'm sorry but it can not happen we can not get married" Harri looked up from where she sat on drays lap and said through the tears " ok I understand ty and dray can take me back to the Dorsey's so we are out of your hair "no Harri you and your…friends can stay here I will not allow you to go back to that dreadful house again" "only if it wont be a burden" "it wont be trust me" Sev turned and walked out of the room dray and ty had started to comfort the sobbing Harri before Sev was even out the door.

....

After he left she broke down even more losing all self-control that she retained. Dray and ty sat on either side of her with their arms wrapped around her. She sobbed out "see he hates how ugly I am and finally saw that an ugly creature no…monster cannot be loved even if it's the best monster in the world. So he left me." Dray had realized the effect the abuse had had on Harri but this was absurd he looked questionably at ty who replied "nothing in the world will make him change his mind I'm sorry" "its not your fault we will just have to show him what he's missing come Harri lets get you dressed for the day" Harri tried to protest but it was useless. It took an hour for Harri to be ready in dray and Ty's eyes but she had to admit they did a good job with an ugly person like herself. Now they knew Sev liked boys or tomboys so they used this to their advantage. Harri's cropped black hair was spiked and silver had been added to the tips. She had on tight black pants along with combat boots chains adored her pants everywhere. She had on a white wife-beater and over that a crimson red button up shirt with only two buttons in the middle done. A black tie was around her neck loosely and her ears had two piercings in the right lobe one in the left 2 in the left cartilage and one in the right. The cartilage all had hoops in them but the right lobe had a snake that twisted through the two holes and left had a phoenix hanging down. She had light make-up on only enough to accent her emerald green eyes. Over all she was beautiful and tempting looked like a guy and basically perfect for Sev. "Dobby" dray called. When Dobby the house elf appeared Ty enquired as to where Sev was Dobby said he was eating and offered to show them the way. They arrived at the doors and with dray's arm securely wrapped around her waist the three of them entered. They walked over and returned the stressed hellos. They took seats a little ways down the table from Sev and began eating. Now Harri only had like two bites because she can't eat much from being malnourished for so many years of her life. Dray and Ty sat on either side her as they discussed what they were going to do today. "So Harri what do you want to do and don't be shy you can choose whatever you want thee is no guidelines." "Umm can we go to the movies? First at least I've never seen one" "sure Harri" ty agreed "we can leave right after breakfast is there anything else you would like to do?" Harri glanced shyly at Sev then whispered in drays ear "Can we brew today I never get to at the Dursley's house?" dray started laughing he couldn't help it Harri looked offended and he quickly fixed that "it's a great idea I know how much you love potions we can probably even duel later if your up to it but the way you…(whispered) looked at him was just to funny" "oh ok" "well I'm done and ready to go" ty said Harri jumped up "me too lets go" as they walked out first Ty then Dray with his arm wrapped around Harri Dray could feel Sev staring at them so he let his hand drift across Harri's back making designs and pulling the shirt reveling some of her pale delicate flesh.

....

They arrived at the theater 15 min early and Harri declared she wanted popcorn and ice cream so ty bought some for her. The show they were watching was an old horror show and they laughed all the way through they were sitting in the back so Harri didn't feel claustrophobic and it was working until one of those stupid muggles came in with the flashlight to check on people. Now since they had to go to the nearest muggle town to see a movie this idiot didn't know Harri which was the first thing that went wrong. Next to that Harri was sitting on drays lap with her head resting on Ty's shoulder. Now this muggle thought that this was inappropriate and dray thought she just looked disgusted probably thinking that Harri was a guy. She said "Hey you guys break it up and watch the show" Harri who hadn't seen her jumped at the new voice and dove under the chairs completely hiding herself. The muggle looked terrified "Oh is he ok I didn't mean to scare him" "first she will be fine once you leave and I advise you don't come back if you ever want us to leave this place." Dray yelled at her as ty tried to coax Harri out of her hiding place. When the idiot muggle had left Harri flew into Ty's arms begging to go home. "Of course we can go do you still want to brew?" sniffling Harri whispered "yes" "ok lets go" they all left the movie none of them caring what was going to happen next. Once they arrived home they ran into the king quiet literally. Ty had been showering Harri with kisses trying to calm her and when the king had entered the room Harri had calmed instantly the two surprised boys looked at her therefore they didn't see the king lost in thought and they collided. The king landed on bottom with Harri on top of him and Ty on top of both of them creating a Harri sandwich. Not being able to move Harri panicked suppressed memories arising and she scrambled to get out from between them now King Tobias had never actually been knocked over so he was confused and little dazed from when his head collided with the ground and feeling a young writhing body on top of him was not helping. Ty on the other hand was in shock and before either of them could register it Harri was gone. It was almost as if she had apperated but this was impossible in the castle. Ty got off the King and helped him to his feet then quickly looked around for Harri "I'm sooo sorry your majesty I was in shock that Harri had calmed down and just forgot to watch where I was walking" "Quite alright but where is my sons fiancé if I may ask she seems to have disappeared" "Oh well probably in the potions lab if she could find it and since you obviously don't know Sev broke off the engagement" "WHAT why would he do that he loves Harri" "I know and Harri loves him but because of the abuse Harri thinks she ugly and no one will ever love her t least they wont be able to look at her and love her so last night me and Dray were reassuring her that she can be loved even if she has all those scars covering her body so Sev walks in on Dray making love to Harri and I was sitting next to her assuring her she was loved he immediately thought she was cheating on him but even after I explained it he wouldn't or couldn't understand so he ended the engagement then Harri thinking he saw her scars and thought her to ugly broke down and after talking to her she understood a little and we decided the best thing to do is to show Sev what he's missing" "So my son is an idiot eh well is there anything I can do to help I can tell already that those two are meant for each other" "Actually there is something you can do" they started talking as they walked seeing that Dray had already left they headed toward the lab talking about ways to make Sev see his mistake.

....

The sight that they arrived to was quite funny once you saw what was going on. Harri was mixing some potion that had way to many ingredients to be even close to easy while she did this Dray was re-arranging the ingredients she had laid out while she wasn't looking and whenever Dray was caught he would give a chaste kiss and she would giggle and continue with what she was doing. They decided to just watch since Harri looked so happy while the potion was simmering Dray turned Harri around and started tickling her mercilessly she was laughing a laugh that was pure joy and had no restrictions it was beautiful and rang throughout the castle for everyone to hear. Up in his personal lab Sev's heart clenched as he heard the sweet pure laugh knowing it could only belong to Harri. He almost got up to go see her then thought better of it since he was the one who had broken the engagement. Lunch was very uncomfortable but they all made the best of it. Things went on this way for about two weeks eating uncomfortable meals, brewing, dueling, sleeping and whatever else Harri could come up with.

....

After two weeks of seeing Harri look so ravishing Sev couldn't take it anymore that night he went to Harri's room just to request to speak with her but as he arrived at her door as he was about o knock he heard two or three people inside arguing and he opted to listen in "No Harri I told you I wouldn't" "please Dray it's been like forever and a day and I don't think I can go much longer" "Harri your strong you know we love you but this is ridiculous" "He has a point Harri you cant force this on some one like this" "Oh thanks Ty I thought you were on my side" "I am and you know I would willing do it for you Dray's just a sissy at least today" that was enough for Sev to run back to his room he couldn't believe he had been so naive as to think the sex had stopped honestly how stupid could one person be. Ugh he hoped he was wrong but he had a feeling he knew what they had been talking about.

....

On the contrary Sev had been very wrong having missed the first three statements or so now as to what was said before "Wont you please pierce your ear Dray" Harri begged "you would look so much better" "No" "But please…" Harri tries to convince Dray to pierce his ear about once a week and Dray always refuses Ty already has multiple piercings but hardly wears rings in them so he can look more like Dray. They are determined to get at least one piercing in Dray's ear Dray was against it completely until he looked into Harri's eyes. She had the saddest look and signing himself to his doom he agreed. A loudly shouted "YES LETS GO" reverberated throughout the castle and in his room Sev sighed thinking now they were having sex and almost cried for his loss. His dad heard him and came into his room sitting next to him on his bed. "What's the problem Sev you seem to be having a bad couple of weeks and been in hiding" Sev looked up and sighed. "I thought Harri loved me but when I caught her and Dray I broke it off I thought she would be sad and depressed but she seems happier if anything and I don't understand it" "Oh Sev she's not happier she cries herself to sleep every night and in the arms of Dray and Ty she wishes you could love her and that she didn't have so many scars to push her away" he sighed and continued "she thinks you believe she's ugly now and could never love her" Sev looked up in an unbelieving way "She's beautiful I could never not love her" "Well whenever you come to you senses and see that she loves you too you should tell her because at the rate she's going in another month no one will be able to pull her back from the edge." That said he stood and left Sev to think it over. Sev sat in his room on his bed determined not to care if she loved him or not because it would be a lie he was sure. How could she possibly love him when he caught her cheating on him before they were even married no it wasn't right. He could hear the excited talking of the three coming down the hall to Harri's room or possibly leaving he wasn't sure all he heard was Harri yell "come on Dray we cant do it here I know this great place where my uncle took me for my first as well…" she faded out as they got further away.

....

Sev decided to follow them to see what they were up to. He cast an invisibility charm and slipped out to follow them. He followed them all the way to a small cluttered ally where they entered a small dingy shop that had all kinds of odds and ends in it from daggers to snakes. Sev left at this point not wanting to know what they were doing inside. "Jer" Harri shouted "Jer come on man I know your here" "Harri? Is that you? A very guttural voice answered "yeah I got a who needs a first of each and I thought of getting another one or two" "ok Harri whatever you need you know I got your back" "ok Dray here needs two lobe and a cart and I want belly button and a phoenix going up my right side." "Ok lets do Dray first since that easier" Dray shakily walked over to the chair and sat down e was shaking like a leaf as Harri bounced around him very excited. Dray finally yelled at her "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" Harri stopped in her tracks and collapsed in a heap crying softly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'll be good." Dray seeing what he had done jumped up and ran to her "No Harri I'm sorry I just didn't understand why you were so excited its ok to be excited" "ok umm well this is the only place I didn't have to fear a beating and my uncle even let me pick out what I got as long as it was big enough to be painful" "oh Harri its ok go ahead and be excited" "are you sure?" "Yes Harri go ahead" "yeah ok this will be fun" she jumped back up excited again. Dray sat back down as Jer came over with the gun. As quick as you could speak he was done and Dray's ears were now adorned with a hope in the cartilage and two holes in his ears. Ty had replaced his earrings as Harri looked through design books for what she wanted her tattoo to look like. Dry got up and walked over to where Harri was. She stood up and admired his new earrings "hmming" with approval she then took the book she was looking through and laid down in the now reclined chair. Jer had set up for her belly button piercing and it went quickly enough and she know had a knife sticking through her belly button. She had found the perfect picture of the tattoo she wanted and showed Jer it was a phoenix whose feet brushed the hip and went up the right side with the head resting on the shoulder and the wings wrapped around the stomach and the tail went down the right leg. Jer set about doing this and using magic it took just under 1-½ hours. The colors of the phoenix were red, lack, and silver. The four of them talked the entire time about random things including but not limited to the people they liked other people's stupidity and how well Harri was healing. Jer wasn't sure the exact details but knew Harri had been abused because of the bruises he saw that poked through in their previous encounters. Harri was healing quickly with the support of three people who were her friends and who had always been there for her when they could. She still flinched if someone came and touched her from behind or if someone yelled at her.

....

After Jer was done they left and headed back to the castle. The first person they saw when they arrived was Sev who looked like he was about to say something but decided against it when he saw Harri limping (she was favoring her right side because of the new tattoo and her stomach ached a bit) he simply sneered and walked off. Harri saw this and trough the pain ran over to him and grabbed his hand. He stopped more from shock and turned to see a crying Harri. He started to say something but was cut off. "I know I'm ugly and you cant stand to see me but I've decided since I'm that revolting you need not be burdened with me and I shall take my leave my uncle promised I'd always have a place at his house so I shall leave and Dray and Ty have promised to also leave I just thought you should know" with tat she turned and walked inside. Sev stood there shocked he couldn't believe Harri thought she was ugly then it hit him 'she's going to her uncle' her abusive uncle who should be killed and Harri was going to willing go back there. Sev turned and went after her determined to keep her at least in the castle. Up in Harri's room Dray and Ty were staring gob smacked at Harri. "You told him WHAT!!" Dray yelled Harri started to cower a bit and in a softer voice said "I simply told him I was going back to the Dursley's because I understood that I'm to ugly for him…I'm sorry I said you guys would leave I could ask if you could stay if you would like" Dray and Ty shook their heads "Harri" Ty sighed "It's that you said you would go back we don't want you to live through that again we cant take it much longer if we have to keep seeing you like that broken on the floor." "You don't want to see me either? FINE I'm going to leave right know I—I—I never want to see you again!" Harri ran out of the room in tears she almost ran into Sev but swerved around him at the last second she flew through the castle and out the doors across the grass out the gate.

....

She ran all the way back to her uncle's and before she could lose her nerve rang the bell. She heard shouting and stomping as someone clamored to get the door then the door slowly swung open and there stood her uncle who started to grin like a Cheshire cat when he laid eyes on her. She almost turned and ran but the remembered everywhere else she was currently hated. So she walked back into hell into the "welcoming" hug of her uncle. Back at the castle Dray and Ty were cursing each other and themselves for being so stupid sometimes Harri just acted so normal they forgot she was really a small broken child on the inside.

....

Sev had continued up to her room to find out what had happened and almost broke down because he finally understood the pain the love of his life was going through. She wasn't strong like she pretended to be she was broken, battered, and hurt by everyone especially those she trusted people like him, Dray, and Ty. He didn't understand why she had slept with Dray that first time and probably never would but he still loved her so he would go to her uncles and again try to convince her of his love his true love that wasn't going to fade. He hoped one day to convince her she was beautiful but even if she didn't think so he would remind her that he thought so and that could be enough for now. He informed Dray and Ty of the plan and they thought he should at least attempt to get her back or out of that hell she called home. With that state of mind they headed out to get a carriage to take them to the Dursley's residents.

....

Over at the Dursley's the "welcoming" hug had turned into a 5-minute molestation and had progressed into the "room" Vernon had told Petunia to dial out and customers were already on their way back. When Vernon had finished with her the closest customer was already there. Harri didn't care what his name was what she took in was he was big but unlike her uncle this guy was all muscle and she prepared herself for the pain she knew she was going to be in soon. The guy paid her uncle and grabbed her wrist pulling her into the room he shut and locked the door and turned to Harri the next 30 minutes were bad but not the worst this guy seemed to only want to beat her up and leave his mark with a knife he carved his name into her back adding to the scars she already had. Someone else came in after him but Harri was to out of it to notice.

.... 50 minutes later Sev, Dray, and Ty showed up. They walk in the front door and knock continuously for about 5 minutes until the door was wrenched open with an irritated Vernon yelling "What is so important you cant get the hint and leave?" His face was turning an unhealthy purple-red and he looked like he was about to explode. Sev looked at him and said "We have come to inquire after Harri is she here?" Vernon looked him up and down glanced at Dray and Ty and replied "No, no one here is named Harri" knowing he was lying Sev responded "By order of the prince, King and Queen you are to allow us to see Harri and to do with her what we please." Vernon paled so quickly you would have thought he was being drained of blood from a tendon he allowed them in and pointed to Harri's room. They went in and saw Harri Dray and Ty almost ran forward but Sev was at her side before they could blink. He wrapped her in a hug and whispered "I'm so sorry love come back, marry me don't let me rot in this mistake give me solace and come back I love you my beautiful angel you are the sun in my universe come back." She slowly nodded her head and Sev jumped up with her in his arms spinning her around. They walked out of the room Harri being carried holding both Dray and Ty's hands. They walked into the living room to see the entire Dursley family bound and the royal guards watching them at the princes enquiring look one spoke up "We knew Harri's family was bad and since she's our friend we figured we could tie them up heaven knows they deserve it" Sev nodded his thanks and carried his bride out to the carriage. They were married that night and the wedding was the most beautiful with the sunset and Harri was glowing like the northern star. Dray and Ty continued living in the palace helping Sev help Harri recover they assured her of her beauty and gave her all the love plus some that she needed to believe they were right. The Dursley's were locked up for life with their own personal dementor. So in the end everyone was happy life wasn't great and Harri still relapsed but they were happy and that's all that matters right?


End file.
